<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luke Skywalker’s Chanel Boots by introverted_xtrovert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166995">Luke Skywalker’s Chanel Boots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/introverted_xtrovert/pseuds/introverted_xtrovert'>introverted_xtrovert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil Wears Prada (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, but whatev - Freeform, timeline bend a lil, very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/introverted_xtrovert/pseuds/introverted_xtrovert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a comment on YouTube: “The best part is if you watch the final shot of the movie, she kept the boots”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luke Skywalker’s Chanel Boots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very short and not very good but I’m cleaning out my notes so why not, ya know? lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Miranda wasn’t—isn’t—stalking Andrea. She just happens to keep with Andy’s work in the papers and took note of the fact that she was single again. Obviously, that tiny detail doesn’t matter to Miranda. She’s been happily divorced for a few years and hasn’t been in a committed relationship since. Which again, is not important or relevant to Miranda nor would it be to Andrea.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And yet, Miranda found herself reaching for the phone and in a blur of motions, she heard the dial tone in her ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Andy Sachs.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Miranda was silent for a second. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. “You never gave them back.” </span> <span class="s2"><em>Fuck</em></span><span class="s1">, that’s not what she wanted to say.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me?” Miranda recognized the confusion in her voice. “Who is this?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ignoring her questions, Miranda just went with it. “You brought all the clothes back but you kept the boots. Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Miranda?” Andrea stuttered. “What is this about?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-it’s a question, Andrea. You can’t answer with a different question.” Honestly, had Miranda taught her nothing?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I didn’t...I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neither of them spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andrea sighed. “It was one of the things I wore where everyone at Runway noticed me. When you...actually noticed me. I don’t know, it gave me some sort of boost. Ego, confidence, both? I wanted to hold on to that, I guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” Miranda wanted to know. She had to know.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because Miranda,” Andy scoffed. “I cared about you. I do. Care about you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something in Miranda fluttered. She swallowed. “Wh-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I swear to God if you say, ‘why’ again...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Miranda thought about Andy’s statement. Her heart skipped. “After all this time?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Always.” Andrea laughed softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The corners of Miranda’s mouth twitched in a small smile. In true Miranda Priestly fashion, she didn’t address her feelings on the subject and cleared her throat. “‘Luke Skywalker’s Chanel Boots’? Really?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, it’s fashion, it’s relevant and it’s funny.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Miranda smiled. She wasn’t wrong. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>